The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, computer and network operators. This obstacle is made even more complicated due to the continually-evolving array of tactics exploited by malicious software authors as well as the never-ceasing development of new computing devices and software vulnerable to such threats and others. Risk can be assessed for computing devices and environments and may be based on the vulnerabilities present on the respective computing device as well as threats to which a computing device is exposed. Administrators can utilize risk scores computed for their systems, environments and those persons utilizing those environments and systems to appreciate what types of security weaknesses and risk face the system, together with the amount of risk, and the devices most affected by risk within the system. It is often the human activities that create risk to computer and network systems.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.